Happenings
by jaz719
Summary: These are one shots about Max and Fang. Chapter 4 is now up! Consructive criticism is welcome. Read and review. FAX/MANG
1. Chapter 1

**This is only a one shot but please review and tell me what you liked or what I need to work on. Thanks and enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does__**. **_

So we were sitting in a hotel room and the kids were bored. I on the other hand, was perfectly content relaxing.

Nudge and angel kept rambling off ideas if things we could do but I kept saying no. I did not want go to a populated place such as the mall, and have the possibility of getting recognized.

Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were in the room relaxing and watching a Adam Sandler movie.

"Please Max, let us go to the amusement park," begged Nudge.

"No, remember Disney World?" I asked because I knew it would shut her up.

"Fine," she huffed. I hated hurting their feelings but we just couldn't take the risk of getting caught when we stll had to save the world.

Gazzy and Iggy burst threw the door and hopped on my bed. "Where's the silent one," I asked.

"Updating his blog or something. He was being boring," said Gazzy. "Oh, well I am going to go talk to him so you guys stay here," I commanded in my leader tone.

I got up and exited the room, as I walked through the hall I thought about Fang. He was so dark and mysterious and yet he knew me so well. I hoped I could figure out my feelings for him soon. Everytime he gave me a lingering look I got butter flies in my stomach.

"Hey," I called as I entered the room.

"Hey," Fang responded. "Do you want to do something because the kids are bored?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you have any ideas?" he asked. Hmm what is a place that is dark and you wouldn't get noticed??? "The movies," I thought out loud.

I darted from the boys room with Fang giving me a questioning stare. So what if I talked to myself. When I got back to muy room I asked everyone if they wanted to see a movie.

"Yeah," replied Iggy and squeals of delight came from the rest.

I grabbed my Maximum Ride credit card and we launched ourselves in to the air. The cool nights breeze felt good flowing through my feathers. Flying compared to nothing else in the world except my flock, of course.

When we finally spotted a theater we landed. I went through the doors as the flock followed. "What do you guys want to see?" I asked.

"Um, how about _I am Legend_'" Nudge suggested. I looked around and everyone was nodding their heads yes. (A.N. I know that movie came out last year but I love it.)

"May I have 6 tickets for _I am Legend _please?" I asked the cute brown eyed boy working the ticket booth. the next thing I knew Fang was snatching the tickets away from him and led me away.

"Thanks", I yelled over my shoulder. He just smiled and waved. "Let me go, Fang and what is your problem?" I asked. "Nothing".

Why did he always have to act so weird? Maybe he was jealous. We got 12 tubs of popcorn and 6 huge pops before we took our seats.

I sat next to Fang, then it was Gazzy, then Angel, then Nudge, then Iggy. We all munched on popcorn as the previews rolled.

Finally the movie started. I was getting really into it when I felt a hard hand grasp my own. I looked down at the armrest to see Fang's hand on mine. I turned my head quickly and saw a devilish smirk cross his face.

I decided to let it go and enjoy it. All the while butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I had more that brotherly feelings for Fang I realized, especially if I simple touch could cause so such a response.

I realized watching the movie that I could never live without my family the way that man lived without his.

When the zombie thing jumped out I screamed, threw up the armrest, and jumped on Fang's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist all the while laughing hysterically.

"Shut up Fang," I hissed. "Sorry but you getting scared over that is funny".

I unlocked his arms and took my own seat again.

After the movie ended we all filed out of the theater. I had to use the bathroom after all that pop so I told the flock to wait there.

I did my business and came out to find only Fang standing there. Before I could ask where they were he said, "They wanted some fresh air and I said I would wait for you". "Oh".

I felt so nervous with just the two of us there. He slowly walked towards me until I was backed up against the wall. OH my gosh what was he going to do? Then his warm lips met mine. And I didn't freeze up this time. I followed his direction and enjoed every second of it. Then he pulled away to breathe.

I just looked into his dark eyes as a smirk plastered his face. " I liked that movie," he said as he walked away. I had a new favorite movie too. We had to come here more often.

**Review, you know you want to!!!**


	2. Silent One

**I decided to make a series of one shots because someone said I should. **

**And thanks to all the reviewers and people who added this to their favorites list. Read and review!!!!**

The flock was currently resided in some hotel in Miami, Florida. I was enjoying the warm temperatures after being in freezing cold Antarctica. I was relaxing in mine and Fang's room (don't ask it's a long story) when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called.

Angel came through the door and plopped down on my bed. "Hey sweetie what's up?" I asked.

She scooted closer to me and gave me puppy dog eyes. Uh oh, I knew whatever was coming next would be horrible. "Max, can we please go to the beach?" she asked in a sweet little voice.

They picked her to ask me because they knew I couldn't resist. How bad could one day at the beach be anyways?

"Yeah, sweetie we can go, but we need swimsuits. We'll go to the store first." I said.

Angel jumped up and pressed her little warm body to mine. "Thanks, Max." she replied.

I got off the bed to go to Iggy's and Gazzy's room where the other flock members were. Angel followed close behind. I knocked on the door and waited. Gazzy answered it and said, "So what brings you here, Max?"

I knew they put Angel up to it and try to be sly about it. I would have to have a talk later with Angel about resisting peer pressure.

Fang and Iggy were playing a game of cards while Nudge was looking at me with pleading eyes. "Okay guys, this is the plan. First we are going to get swimsuits and then we are going to the beach." I commanded.

Squeals and high fives erupted all over the room. Even Mr. Silence had a grin on his olive skinned face.

Fang and I still hadn't worked out the weirdness between. He would stare at me when I wasn't looking and then he would look away. Sometimes I just wanted to push him against a wall and ask him what the hell his problem was.

I went back to my room to get my credit card then I met the flock outside. We flew in the early afternoon sun. I looked back to look at the flock. My eyes stopped on Fang's wings and how they changed color in the bright light. He felt my eyes on him and glanced my way. I hurriedly looked away but not before I saw him smirk. Gosh, he was so full of himself.

I finally spotted a Target and started to descend. The flock followed suit.

Once we were inside the store we split up into two groups: boys and girls to look around.

We started with Angel. She picked out a polka dotted one piece after trying on ten. Then it was Nudge's turn. She tried on twice as many as angel before settling for a hot pink two piece. I usually despise pink but it was cute on her. Oh yay, my turn.

We arrived to the junior's department to find they had sold out of one piece. No way in hell was a strutting my stuff on a beach in some slinky string bikini. But I had no choice, I made a promise and intended The top piece was one shouldered and tied on the shoulder. The bottoms were simple and tied on the sides. It was cute but not slutty.

I took it to the dressing room to try on. The girl in the mirror didn't look like me, but I guess it was. I looked much more older and confident. I exited to show the girls, but to my horror they were no where in sight. Standing in front of the triple mirrors was, Fang. His mouth dropped open at the sight of me.

"Wow." he exclaimed.

"So…. How does it look?" I asked, truthfully wanting his opinion.

"You look great Max, really." he said and smiled.

I turned back into the dressing room with a huge smile on my face. I got dressed and left and the flock was back.

As we checked out Gazzy and Iggy were telling us about the swim trunks they picked out. "Mine are red." said Gazzy. "I decided to go American." said Iggy. "I got trunks with the American flag on it."

We all busted out laughing. "Fang, what are yours like?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." he smirked.

I felt the blood rush to my face as I hurriedly payed the check out lady and left.

We took to the air and scanned the area until we found a deserted beach. We all landed and took turns changing from our clothes into our suits.

Angel and Nudge rushed to the cold water while Gazzy and Iggy went off somewhere. Probably to make bombs. I layed down in the warm sand and it felt great against my bare back. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

I didn't feel the warm rays of the sun anymore and opened my eyes to see why.

Fang was standing there in white and black (of course) swim trunks and a toned body. I couldn't help my self from staring. He smiled and I looked at the kids in the water.

Fang sat down next to me and said, "This was a great thing to do Max. These kids deserve some rest and fun."

"Yeah, they do." I replied just as he scooted closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. Just then Angel came running up the sand with a little crab in her hand.

"This is Larry guys and he's my new friend." she commented.

"That's wonderful Ange but be careful." I cautioned.

"Okay Max, I will." she said as she retreated back down the hill. I layed back down and closed my eyes. I must of fell asleep because next thing I know it's nighttime.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go back to the hotel?" I asked.

"No, Max, why you were asleep we decided to have a bon fire". Gazzy informed me.

"Cool, but we need marsh mellows and stuff for smores." I said.

"Iggy and Fang went and got them already." she whispered.

She took my hand and led me to the other end of the beach where I saw a fire blazing.

I took a seat in the sand next to Fang. He had a marsh mellow on a stick over the crackling fire. "Can you hand me a stick and marsh mellow?" I asked. As he picked up the stuff and handed it to me our fingers brushed. I snatched mine away. Fang looked hurt for a second before he sat he stuff between us. I set up my marsh mellow and began to roast it.

I looked in the flames and realized I was a teenage girl with a smart hot boy sitting next to her, who many girls would kill for. I decided to solve my Fang problem that night.

We sang songs and cracked jokes until finally everyone fell asleep except me and Fang. I was getting cold in the night air with only short shorts and a hoodie on so I scooted closer to Fang. He responded by giving a long look and then finally putting his arm around me.

"Thanks." I muttered. "It's cold out here."

"Yeah it is." he shivered.

I took this chance to put my face very close to his and said, "I can help make you warmer"

He smirked and replied, "I'd like that." Then he closed the space between us. His lops were warm and soft and he kissed me with a sense of urgency. It felt like he'd been waiting forever to do this. I enjoyed this kiss more than all the others. When I finally pulled away I snuggled against his chest and pushed us back until we were on the sand.

"Fang?" I said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks for making me realize how much I want to be with you." I answered.

"Your welcome. And Max it was really worth it." Fang said.

I quickly kissed his warm lips as my reply and then snuggled into him again. I closed my eyes and let sleep over take me.

The stars shined as I dreamt of a future with the silent one.

**Please review if you read the story because I love reviews!!! ****J**


	3. Insomnia And Comforting

**Thanks for the reviews!! Please read and review and tell me what you think. Sorry it's so short but I've been busy. BTW this chapter might be OOC.**

Chapter 3

It was twenty past ten and I was trying to get Angel to sleep. She was very tired but she couldn't get to sleep because her mind was racing. I told her to just relax and try again. Eventually her breathing evened out as I rubbed circles on her back.

I slowly got up and started to back out the door when my back hit something hard. Fang. He always had to sneak up on me. What was wrong with being civilized and saying hi instead of scaring the shit out of me?

"Why do you do that all the time?" I asked.

"Because I like to pester you." he informed me.

"Whatever Fang, Im going to bed so night.'" I said as I slipped past him.

"Sweet dreams Max." he called out after me.

I would have sweet dreams with him in them. All I could think about lately was Fang. I wondered what was up with the boy. He had become more talkative and touchy feely lately ( not that I minded).

I plopped down on my bed after I had changed into my pj's. I was so tired but like Angel my mind was racing with thoughts of the silent bird boy. I had this desire to kiss his soft, warm, firm lips again. I tossed and turned for 2 hours until I heard a yell. I tried to ignore it until it registered whose scream it was; Angel.

I scrambled out of bed and ran in the direction of her bright pink room. As I reached her door I froze. Sitting on Angel's bed was Fang with her wrapped in his arms. He was singing her a lullaby as he rocked her back and forth. I was dumbfounded as to how this tough and brave guy could be so gentle with a little girl. As my mind wandered with those thoughts Fang placed Angel softly on her bed.

I waited until he was backing out of her room as I had done earlier and then I put my arms around his waist. He grabbed my hands and turned around. Then he put his arms around my waist. I could tell by the look on his face he was perplexed by my sudden physical contact.

"Thanks for being so sweet and comforting to Angel." I said.

"You saw all that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I saw it all and for a minute I wished I was the one in four arms." I confessed.

Fang looked shocked for a moment until he recovered. Then he leaned down by my ear and whispered,"I want you in my arms all the time."

It was my turn to be shocked and Fang just smirked.

I felt an impulse to kiss him so I did. It was short and sweet and expressed my feelings for him. I pulled away and slipped out of his arms. Fang just stood there stunned.

"By the way Fang thanks to your soft lips I'll be able to sleep." I informed him.

He chuckled at my comment as he shut his door. I went to my room and layed down and fell fast asleep. But I had one last thought, maybe one kiss a night would keep the insomnia away. I'd have to try it tomorrow night.

**Sorry this is so short. Please tell me what you thought and I'd like 5 reviews before I update again. So review people!!!! ****J**


	4. Laundry Room Part 1

**Sorry its been so long since I've updated!!!! I've been busy with school because of exams and the end of the semester. But please read and review!!! And thanks for all the reviews!!!! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!!!!! JP does._

Why did life have to be so confusing and hard? Why couldn't I just be a normal 14 year old girl? These were questions I asked myself when I wasn't thinking about ITEX or the flock. Then on top of all that there was my current predicament; laundry.

"Max, I need clean underwear" Nudge complained from her spot on the big bed we were sharing in a plush hotel.

"Ok Nudge, I got it the first ten times you told me, I'm going to do everyone's laundry as soon as Fang and the boys come over here because I'm not touching nasty guy underwear" I informed her as I flipped through the channels.

"Max, the boys are on there way from there room" Angel said sweetly.

Just then the I heard the knock I'd been expecting. I got off the bed and went to the big wooden door. I opened and in stepped Iggy followed by Gazzy, with Fang in the rear. As Fang entered he stopped and looked at me with his big chocolate eyes. I started to feel butterflies in my stomach under his intense gaze. I had to break it so I said, "Get the boys laundry together because you're going to help me wash it all."

Fang didn't even say one word about it he just left and went to their room. I stayed in the doorway and waited for him to return. The kids had ordered a movie without my permission but I would talk to them about after my dirty chore was done.

"Well let's go down to the laundry room o'bossy one" Fang instructed.

I grabbed out laundry from inside the entryway and followed Fang down the stairs. We had been fortunate enough to find a nice hotel room for a reasonable

price.

"I think this is it" I told Fang as we entered a room with five washing machines and five dryers. I took my bag and plopped it down on one of the folding table as Fang did the same. I took a role of quarters out of my pocket and handed them to Fang.

I started separating the colors and whites and then I put the colors in one washer and the whites in the other. It was a good thing we didn't have to many clothes or this would be an all day job. I looked over at Fang to see him staring and holding up a black lace bra. MY black lace bra! I quickly went over to where he was separating the boys clothes and snatched it from him.

Fang looked amused and smirked as he said, "I didn't know you wore such sexy underclothes Max."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I tried to explain what happened, "Nudge secretly bought that for me one day at the mall and I wasn't going to wear it but I ran out of clean bras."

"Oh, well how did it get in with our laundry?" he asked.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully.

I went to one of the washers and deposited some of the boys clothes and Fang did the same with his armful.

"I'm going to buy drier sheets from the vending machine" I told Fang as I went to open the door only to find it was stuck.

"Fang get your ass over here and help me open this door" I yelled as my claustrophobia kicked in. Fang ran over and helped my pull on the door but we couldn't get it to budge **(A.N I know they would be able to knock the door down but for the sake of the story the can't). **I started to pound on the door in hopes someone would hear and let us out. Fang went and sat down after at least 30 minutes of pounding with me.

"Max, it's no use. The flock will come down sooner or later to see what has been keeping us" said Fang.

He was right so I started to go sit by him when I tripped on a cord and conked my head on the corner of a laundry table. I laid on the ground and held my head.

"Max are you alright?" fang asked as he kneeled over me. I nodded my head and he picked me up and sat me on top of a washer.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I asked.

"Because I needed to see it better" he informed me as he removed my had from the head so he could look at the cut. Fang's big calloused hand roamed over the cut and then he let the back of his hand glide down my cheek. His touch sent shivers down my spine.

"I think you'll be okay, just let me get you a napkin to stop the bleeding" he said gently. Fang went over to the table that had coffee on it and took one of the napkins. He came back over to me and lightly placed it over the cut and then he applied a little pressure to cease the bleeding.

I placed my hand over his to take the napkin from him. Our hands stayed one on top of the other once we made contact. I looked in his eyes and was trapped. Everything in time stood still as his lips slowly made there way on mine. It was a sweet kiss. Fang tilted his head to kiss mw more deeply as I snaked my arms around his neck and one into his hair. We were pressed together but not close enough for Fang. He put a hand on the back of my neck to pull me closer and the other hand lay on my waist.

We were so into the kiss we didn't hear the washers stop. I pulled back for air and looked into Fang's eyes again.

"Max, I…." Fang started but was cur off by the door opening and Iggy walking through.

"Why do I hear panting?" Iggy inquired.

**So sorry to leave you on a cliffy but this chapter will have a second part to wrap up this story. After I post it I'll be done with this fanfic. So please review now and go read some of my other stories!!! REVIEW!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry I haven't updated in a long time!!! I've had so many activities and to be honest I haven't felt like it, but I will post the last chapter of this story within the next week. I'll also FINALLY be continuing MAX, my other story!!

I'm outee,

Jazmyn


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the last chapter!!! So sometimes people don't feel like reviewing but I really like reading them, so if you have anything to say, good or bad, please review. I'm actually relieved to finish my first story!!:) Thanx for the reviews!**

The Laundry Room Part Dos

"Iggy, we…we… it's not what it sounds like," I stuttered.

"While you guys were playing tonsil hockey Nudge was complaining about not having clean underwear. So when you guys are done please, please bring up the clothes so she'll shut the hell up."

"Yep, Ig we can do that." Fang said with as much confidence as he could muster, as Iggy retreated down the hallway.

I jumped off the washer and went to switch the laundry. How could I like no scratch that, LOVE kissing Fang so much. It was like a natural high and I could never get enough. As these thoughts ran at warp speed through my mind I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to see Fang with a smirk on his flawless face.

"Max, I'm so sick of playing these games with you. Are you really that oblivious to the fact that I want to be with you?" Fang asked.

What was I suppose to say to that? I thought of a million different answers, but the best thing to do was tell the truth.

"I'm so scared of what this will do to the flock and of how I feel with you." I answered truthfully.

"'Max, Angel knows what's going on between us and so does Iggy. They are okay with it." He tried to reassure me.

"Fang, when you kiss me I feel so weak and helpless. I feel like an addict, like I need more of you." I sheepishly replied.

"Wow, Max I had no idea I had that affect on you." Fang said.

"Well, you do and I still have to get used to it but if you'd give me a chance and go slow, I really want to try this whole us thing." I explained.

The next thing I knew his lips were on mine and he was kissing me savagely. I kissed him back will all my will and strength. He put one hand at the nape of my neck to hold me close and the other on my jaw. My hands wandered from his chest to his hair. I wasn't getting enough air through my nose so I regrettably broke away.

"Wow, I'm going to like being able to do this whenever I want." Fang smirked as he gave me some room to breathe.

"Fang, lets just get this laundry done so we can get back to this." I said as a put a short, sweet kisses on his lip and jaw. He shivered and I smiled. I guess he wasn't as composed as I'd thought.

Stolen kisses and secret rendezvous with Fang? I think I'm going to love this new adventure you call, a relationship.

**So, sorry if this was short and kind of crappy but I really wanted to get this put up as I promised. I might go back and fix it later if I'm bored. But don't forget to review!!!! Also, thanks to all the amazing reviews! You guys ROCK!!!**


	7. Thanks

I would like to thank all everyone who reviewed! Sorry, but I'm to lazy to type out everyone's names and just wanted to say thanks again! Someone asked me if this was the last chapter and yes it is! This story is totally completed.

Thanks again and again,

Jazmyn


End file.
